To evaluate the safety and side effects of treatment with a gene-modified ovarian cancer vaccine which is administered intraperitoneally and activated with ganciclovir. To determine a maximum treatment dose (MTD) of the vaccine and the dose limiting side effects of treatment, to evaluate the immunologic response to this method of treatment and to observe for clinical effects on the residual ovarian cancer.